Quillan Games
The Quillan Games were a series of competitions organized by Blok to tempt the people of the territory of Quillan with the hope of a better life, thus ensuring that the Blok monopoly remained secure. Its hosts were LaBerge and Veego, former phaders from Lifelight in Veelox. The games are broadcasted all over the area and is subject of high wagering. Challengers Individuals around Quillan were kidnapped by security dados and forced to become challengers who competed in the games. The challengers were designated by a single color, and switched to a uniform with five diagonal black stripes from their left shoulder to right hip when competing. They were not allowed the privilege of being addressed by their name, and are addressed only by their color. Upon entering the Quillan Games, new or novice challengers are quartered into a room designed by LaBerge, decorated with clowns. More advanced and talented challengers have the option of staying in relatively nicer rooms. When alive, they are treated like royalty, and their families are paid vast sums of money by Blok. However, in most cases, the games are highly dangerous and death is probable. Due to the nature of the games, challengers are often grim and antisocial, only communicating at parties. Wagering Blok encourages the practice of wagering on the Quillan Games. Several inhabitants of Quillan will gamble on their jobs, houses, or large sums of money. In some incidents, they bet on the lives of their loved ones. If one were to win their bet, they may be awarded with a better job, house, or riches. Losers are rounded up by Blok's security dados and shipped off to work essentially as slaves to the company. Unfortunate souls are sent to the tarz, a job that guarantees a painful death. Events The Quillan Games consist of several events created and gathered by Veego and LaBerge. Many games were inspired by sports played through the territories of Halla. For example, wippen is a popular game with klees in Eelong. Below is a list of the known events: Grand X The Grand X is the main event in the Quillan Games, and is generally played by the most successful challengers in Quillan. It is also the most highly broadcasted event in the territory. Bobby Pendragon was forced to play against Challenger Green, who later revealed himself to be Saint Dane. He used its forced popularity among bettors to his advantage in attempts to enhance the Revival. Tato Tato is one of the most popular events in the Games, and resembles a brutal mixture of wrestling and dodgeball. The court is an octagon surrounded by eight black glass domes. The playing field rises high into the air, and two challengers fight to death with steel clubs. Challenger Green, also known as Saint Dane, killed the Traveler from Ibara, Jen Remudi (Challenger Yellow) in this event at the time of Pendragon's arrival in the territory. Hook Hook was the first game that Bobby Pendragon was forced to play, and was used as a test to see if the challengers are prepared to compete in the official games. In the event, a dado holds a metal hook and tries to pull the challenger to a huge cylinder that drops from the ceiling every few seconds. The challenger has only 70 seconds to get through the dark room and open the door to Veego and LaBerge. Tock Tock was the first official game Bobby Pendragon had to play on Quillan. To play, challengers must retrieve three flags on pedestals before the time runs out. There are also three more challengers pushing heavy stone balls swinging on strings, their goal being to hit the other challenger. After sixty seconds, the balls turn into chainsaws, and the three challengers push them with metal rods. They cannot move from their positions. Wippen Wippen was a mix of soccer, lacrosse, and polo on Second Earth, and was played on a football field-like playing area. It was brought to the Quillan Games from Eelong. Instead of zenzens, the challengers use horses. Riding horses, four players carry poles with nets at the end. Three challengers are forced to stay on foot, and can run with the ball and kick it. They can be trampled by the challengers on horses, putting them at a disadvantage. To score, you must pick up the ball and get it into one of the goals. On Eelong, the foot players are gars, while the others are klees. Spinney-Do Spinney-Do is a underwater game where each players grab Spinney Fish in the water. Each challenger will grab the Spinney Fish from the back of the ridge and ride on the Spinney Fish. On Cloral, Spader likes to play Spinney-Do the same way. Clown Forest The Clown Forest is a game where each challenger grabs three flags before the time runs out. This is one of LaBerge's favorite games he created. Bobby {Challenger Red} lost this game to Challenger Green {Saint Dane}. Category:Events